La demencia de Akashi Seijuurō
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《—En ese momento no pude discernir en las miradas que Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun se dedicaban. Aunque tampoco puedo afirmar que lo haga del todo ahora.》Kuroko Tetsuya le narra al detective Kagami Taiga acerca de su estancia en la misteriosa mansión Akashi. (Yaoi)(AkaMido)(Terror gótico, kinda)(Amigo secreto para gemini in tauro)


**El presente fic participa en el reto: Amigo secreto 2016. Del foro Anteiku.**

 _Para gemini in tauro, mi amiga secreta y hermana. Espero que disfrutes de un largo AkaMido._

 _Sé que esperabas un fic diferente, pero el primero que había ideado se alargó demasiado (hay 4k palabras por capítulo) además de que perdí dos capítulos que venían en una memoria. Lo lamento si esto no alcanza tus expectativas._

* * *

Adivinen quién intentó escribir terror gótico. Así es. Yo. Énfasis en _intentar_. No soy muy buena armando escenarios. Así que no sé cómo vaya a quedar. De igual manera, espero que lo disfruten. Está ligeramente basado en "Madness of Duke Venomania."

 **Advertencias:** insinuaciones de _some kinky stuff_ , orgía gay (nah, no es para tanto, sólo un leve AkaMido), pov Kuroko, y… no es por hacer spoiler, pero alguien se muere. (Ah, cierto. Casi se me olvida mencionar la enorme discriminación hacia Ahomine. Pero no me demandarán por eso, ¿cierto? *le caen tres demandas del cielo* ¡Santos tejocotes…!)

 **Disclaimer:** Todo a Fujimaki. Y a los creadores de Vocaloid.

* * *

 **La demencia de(l duque) Akashi Seijuurō.**

 **赤司征十郎（公）の狂気。**

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —mis ojos se toparon con los rojos del reportero que se encuentra sentado frente a mí.

—Sí, al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien pidió tener la entrevista, ¿o no? —Kagami-kun (el reportero) parece asimilar mi respuesta un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza, comprendiendo y aceptando mi punto.

—Está bien. Comencemos con lo básico: ¿cómo te relacionaste con Akashi Seijuurō? —preguntó al tiempo de que depositaba la grabadora de voz en la pequeña mesita. Me removí un poco en mi asiento, incómodo. Jamás me sentiré del todo familiar con la nueva tecnología de estos días. Quizás sea por la forma en la que fui criado.

—Llegué al pueblo a encontrarme, como lo hicieron muchos antes que yo.

— ¿Crees que podrías elaborar tu respuesta? —mis oídos percibían el leve rasguño de la pluma contra el pergamino que Kagami-kun traía consigo así como el sonido silbante de la tetera hirviendo agua. Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé el pequeño objeto, llenando de agua humeante y hierbas finas dos pequeñas tazas. Le ofrecí una a Kagami-kun y éste la tomó de buena gana. Aunque estoy seguro de que preferiría comer un filete de carne como me lo había expresado ya antes.

—Sí.

* * *

 _Teikō era un pequeño pueblo, en él todos conocían a todos. Me mudé recién graduado de la preparatoria para ir a la universidad y ser pedagogo. Una opción bastante rara de carrera, ¿cierto? Pero hey, era joven, me encantaban los niños, así que pensé: "¿por qué no cuidar de niños profesionalmente?"_

(— ¿Estás diciendo que ahora no eres joven? Tenemos más o menos la misma edad.

—Todo es cuestión de cómo lo interpretes, Kagami-kun. Además, te gano por cinco años.)

 _La universidad más cercana a mí no tenía muy buenas opciones de carrera, y menos en facultades tan nuevas y experimentales como lo es la pedagogía. Así que un día llegué con mis padres y les dije: "Me mudaré a Teikō para poder estudiar la carrera que quiero." Al principio se opusieron bastante. Mis padres eran las personas más conservadoras que pudieras conocer. Tuve que esperar varios meses antes de poder recibir su aprobación._

 _Como sea; al llegar a Teikō no pude evitar sentirme como un extraño, ¿sabes? Te da esta aura de que todos se conocen desde hace años—y es probable que lo hagan—y de que tú no eres más que un forastero. Es bastante extraño. (O tal vez no lo sea, tal vez sea sólo yo exagerando el momento y el lugar.)_

 _Lo primero que hice al llegar, fue buscar una posada. Si quería encontrar la universidad, debía preguntarle a alguien, ¿no crees? Para mi suerte había un lugar cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Las lámparas de aceite brillaban con insistencia y la estancia lucía hogareña, prometía una cama cálida, comida deliciosa y una extraña sensación de consuelo para las personas que se acercaban. El cartel que colgaba del techo del lugar oraba algo parecido a "_ Kisses' Inn" _(retruécano intencional, me enteré más tarde), aunque no podría asegurarlo del todo. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que cuando entré conocí a la persona más jovial que conocerás en toda tu vida, y aunque me parecía molesto al principio, es en estos momentos en los que desearía escuchar su voz al menos una última vez. Vaya, me he puesto emotivo._

— _¡Buenas noches! —fueron las primeras palabras que le escuché decir. Mi cabello se encontraba algo desarreglado del enorme ventarrón que se estaba armando fuera del lugar, mis mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y mi mente cansada de todo el viaje—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó el tiempo que se acercaba a mí y retiraba mi pesada chaqueta de viaje._

— _Kuroko Tetsuya._

— _Es un gusto conocerte, Kurokocchi, yo soy Kise Ryōta y él es mi mejor amigo Aomine Daiki —mencionó al tiempo que apuntaba a un gruñón con cabeza azul._

— _Oi, no digas mentiras, Ryōta._

— _¡Aww~! Yo también te quiero, Aominecchi._

— _Déjate de tonterías y atiende al mocoso._

— _No soy ningún mocoso —mencioné al sentir que se habían olvidado de que me encontraba ahí. Aunque no es como si eso fuera extraño. Pasaba demasiado a menudo, incluso mis padres se olvidaron en ocasiones de mi existencia._

— _No le hagas caso, sólo es un viejo gruñón que necesita con urgencia una mujer que le quiera. —a continuación, Kise hizo obra de un gesto bastante infantil y le "sacó la lengua" a su compañero. Éste se limitó a rodar los ojos en molestia con un "hazle como quieras" y un sonido que tenía una similitud sospechosa a un gruñido._

 _»Como sea, ¿en qué te puedo atender, Kurokocchi? —fruncí la nariz ante el mote. Incluso ahora sigue sin gustarme._

— _Por favor, no me llame así —le pedí, al tiempo que intentaba acomodar mi revuelto cabello—. Me gustaría una habitación para uno._

— _¡En seguida! —Kise corrió hasta un enorme y seguramente pesado libro de cubierta de piel al tiempo que tomó una pluma de fuente. Me hizo señas para que me le acercara y apuntó a un pequeño espacio en blanco casi al final de la página—. Se supone que estaba reservado, pero nadie ha venido a reclamarlo, así que es tuyo si firmas aquí._

 _Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba la pluma y plasmaba mi nombre en el pequeño espacio en blanco rodeado de enormes manchas de tinta. Incluso los márgenes de la hora estaban rayados. Razón por la cual casi me sentí mal de manchar el último rezago de pureza en esa página._

— _Bueno, con esto está arreglado. ¿Necesitas algo más?, ¿ayuda con tus cosas, algo para comer?_

— _No, gracias —negué con la cabeza, aunque después de un par de segundos…—. En realidad, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo, Kise-kun?_

— _Lo que sea —me respondió,_ _brillando_ _de felicidad. Dios._

— _Me preguntaba si sabrías dónde se encuentra la universidad. —Kise se sostuvo la barbilla entre los dedos por un par de segundos, pensativo, hasta que el pequeño mapa en su cabecita rubia tachó una cruz que decía "aquí es."_

— _Sí, se encuentra un poco más al sur. Si gustas, mañana podría pedirla a Aominecchi que te lleve._

— _Gracias._

 _Subí las escaleras de madera hasta la habitación con el número que tenía la llave que me entregó Kise, y a pesar de que no lo demostraba por fuera, me encontraba bastante emocionado de por fin tener la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño. Aunque en cuanto puse mi maleta en el suelo de caoba en la habitación, sentí una enorme ola de somnolencia, reconocí que tal vez la mejor ruta de acción era ir al día siguiente._

 _Me vestí para dormir, y después de escribir un poco en la bitácora que había traído conmigo, me dejé llevar por la pesadez en mis párpados y el cansancio en mi cuerpo hacia el maravilloso mundo de los sueños._

 _Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás debí prestar más atención al sonido de pasos en el pasillo, acercándose a mi habitación—en ese momento pensé que sería Kise revisando que todo se encontrara en orden—, o al pestillo abrirse. Pero no lo hice._

 _Sólo sentí un golpe en mi nuca y mi mundo se volvió negro._

* * *

 _Desperté con una enorme sensación de desorientación. Mi cabeza palpaba y mi cuerpo gritaba por alivio del enorme dolor que me embargaba. Los sonidos, la luz y el mundo entero me molestaban._

 _Para resumirlo: me sentía como si tuviera un cruda._

 _Giré mi rostro y encontré que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba._

 _Tampoco recordaba qué había hecho la noche anterior, o quién era, en lo que a ello respecta._

 _El pánico fue el primero en llegar._

 _Me deshice de las suavisimas y—muy probablemente—carísimas sábanas que me cubrían, corrí hasta la ventana, esperando que quizás el observar el paisaje que había afuera me ayudara a recobrar mi identidad._

 _Lo que recibí, en vez, fue el sonido de alguien tocando a mi puerta._

(—Espera un minuto, alto ahí. Si dices que perdiste la memoria, ¿cómo es que puedes contarme lo que pasó la noche anterior a eso? —le dediqué una mirada un tanto molesta al inquieto reportero.

—Llegaré eventualmente a eso, Kagami-kun. Por favor permíteme continuar con la historia. —le di un sorbo a mi té, el cual comenzaba a enfriarse. Tendría que calentar más agua, no me gusta el té frío. Jamás comprenderé el amor a susodicho que le tienen los americanos. Aunque, siendo sinceros, los americanos siempre me parecerán raros.)

 _Caminé hasta el enorme bloque de madera, y giré la perilla. Me encontré con un hombre más alto que yo, de cabellos verdes, una bata cubriendo sus ropas normales, y una bandeja con comida, bebida y lo que parecían ser medicamentos._

— _Mi nombre es Midorima Shintarō —me dijo mientras hacía amagos de entrar a la habitación—. Soy el médico encargado de cuidarte por el siguiente par de días, nanodayo._

 _Di un par de pasos atrás y le permití al de cabellos verdes entrar a la muy lujosa habitación._

— _¿Qué me sucedió? —pregunté en cuanto logré encontrar mi voz._

— _Fuiste encontrado sangrando en un callejón. —respondió al tiempo que depositaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Tomó una taza y la llenó con algo de jugo proveniente de una jarra y me la extendió junto con algunas pastillas—. Toma esto._

— _¿Qué son? —pregunté, inseguro._

— _Analgésicos. Ayudarán con el dolor de tu cabeza, nanodayo. —se puso de pie y abrió las cortinas, permitiendo que aún más luz se filtrara en la de por sí clarísima habitación—. Déjame observar los vendajes de tu cabeza._

 _Arqueé una ceja ante lo que dijo, y apenas siendo consciente de mi cuerpo, llevé una mano a mi frente, sintiendo que, en efecto, tenía una venda envuelta a su alrededor y por debajo de mis oídos, y que ésta se encontraba un poco pegostiosa en la parte trasera. Sentí un ligero escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al pensar que aquello pegajoso podría ser sangre._

— _Seguro._

 _Midorima-kun me hizo unas señas de que me sentara en la silla que había al lado de mi cama—o al menos me referiré al mueble como_ mi _cama—y obedecí sin rechistar. Midorima-kun fue rápido. Desenvolvió el trozo de tela blanca—que también tenía algunos manchones rojos como ya lo sospechaba—de mi cabeza, y revisó la herida en mi nuca._

— _Luce bien. Aún no muestra signos de infección, que es de lo que debemos preocuparnos más, nanodayo. —sacó una nueva venda de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y procedió a desenrollarla alrededor de mi frente y nuca (no sin antes aplicar algunos ungüentos desinfectantes en las heridas) al tiempo que me hacía unas cuantas preguntas. Todo en afán médico, por supuesto—. ¿Has experimentado mareos?, ¿aturdimientos?, ¿dolores?_

— _Me temo que estoy experimentando una pérdida de memoria. —dije de la mejor manera que pude. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaría decírselo en algún momento. Para eso están los médicos de igual manera, ¿cierto? Para curarnos—. Mareos, sí. Aturdimiento, también. —Midorima-kun se había detenido en seco, como si hubiera algo importantísimo pasando por su mente que quizás pasó por alto al principio. O como si algo que le dije le hubiera dado un extraño sentimiento de familiar a lo dejà vú—. ¿Midorima-sensei? —mi voz insegura pareció sacarle de su estupor, pues dejó que sus manos cayeran a sus lados, pesadas. Sin embargo, se mantuvo tan silencioso como antes de que hablara._

— _Lo lamento. Me quedé pensativo. —dijo al fin después de varios tortuosos y silenciosos minutos._

— _Eso lo noté. —Midorima-kun regresó a su posición anterior y anudó el extremo que quedaba libre y caminó hasta estar enfrente de mí. Se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi nivel y sacó unos cuantos instrumentos de un pequeño maletín médico de cuero negro que al parecer había traído consigo._

— _Sigue la luz con tus ojos. —me ordenó al tiempo que sacaba una linternita de su maletín y comenzó a apuntarle a mis ojos con ella. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo de seguir las órdenes del doctor sin obedecer al potente deseo de escudriñar al molesto haz blanco. Lo que sí hice fue dar una patada al sentir que golpeaban mi rodilla con un objeto pequeño. Sin embargo, antes de que me pudiera disculparme por lastimarle, Midorima-kun apagó la lamparita y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción colgó de sus usualmente rectos labios—. Tus reflejos parecen estar bien._

— _Qué alegría saberlo… —Midorima-kun no pareció haber notado mi sarcasmo, y si lo hizo, no comentó nada sobre él. En vez, asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo, concordando con una pequeña voz que le daba el diagnóstico de sus pacientes, quizás._

— _Vendré en la noche para revisar de nuevo tus heridas. Te recomiendo que comas, necesitas mantener tus fuerzas, nanodayo. —guardó sus instrumentos en su maletín y apuntó a la bandeja con comida, la cual consistía en unos cuantos emparedados de lo que parecía ser atún—. En la mesita de noche hay una libreta que encontramos junto a ti la noche anterior. Aunque sólo tiene tu nombre en él, así que dudo mucho que logre ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos. Pero si tienes algún progreso, mi habitación se encuentra al fondo del pasillo._

 _Midorima-kun salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera responderle, me dejó solo con emparedados, jugo de naranja, una libreta con mi nombre y la pregunta en la boca de dónde se encontraba el baño. Era urgente._

* * *

 _Para mi suerte, logré sobrevivir. Y si te lo preguntas, no, no ensucié ninguna prenda. Me ofende que siquiera lo hayas pensado._

(— ¡Pero yo no-¡

—Lo pude leer en tu expresión, Kagami-kun. No trates de decirme lo contrario.

—Pero yo… argh, está bien. Continúa.)

 _Midorima-kun me mintió en algo. La libreta no sólo contenía mi nombre. Contenía algunos datos personales (mi edad, lugar de procedencia, lengua madre y nivel de estudios). Sin embargo y para mi pesar, no tenía nada que me fuera útil para recuperar quién era yo. Aunque bueno, al menos si me preguntaban mi nombre no tendría que decirles_ Namae Ga Shiranai _. También tenía anotados algunos nombres que incluso ahora me suenan extraños. He tratado de buscar en todos lados de dónde vienen, pero nadie ha podido indicármelo._

 _Tal y como Midorima-kun me lo había prometido, al caer la noche él llegó a revisar mis heridas. Pero ésta vez procedió de manera diferente._

— _Antes de cambiarte los vendajes, Akashi ha pedido que tomes un baño para que puedas acompañarlo a cenar._

— _¿Akashi? ¿Quién es? —a pesar de que la expresión de Midorima-kun se mantenía serena e impasible la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre hay un brillo en sus ojos que al menos te da una pista de qué es lo que está pensando. En ese momento, estaba buscando la menor manera posible de explicarme quién era Akashi-kun._

— _Él es el lord de esta casa, nanodayo. —dijo._

— _Comprendo. ¿Y dónde se encuentra el baño? —jalé de la manga de mi bata, un poco incómodo por la presencia de quien aún consideraba un extraño._

— _Te acompañaré hasta la puerta. —Midorima-kun caminó hasta el ropero en una de las esquinas de la habitación y de él sacó un conjunto elegante al más puro estilo de moda occidental—. Akashi requiere que vistas ropas formales, nanodayo. —tomé las prendas que me estaba ofreciendo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y le seguía a la salida de mi habitación hasta donde yo supuse que estaba el baño._

 _»_ _Al terminar de asearte y de vestirte, por favor avísame. Es necesario cambiarte las vendas cada tanto. —se posicionó detrás de mí y desenrolló con cuidado los trozos de tela porosa—. Mi habitación está a la derecha de aquí._

— _Comprendo._

 _Me encerré en la pequeña habitación de blancos prístinos y suelos de losa de mármol. No sé qué estaba esperando que pasara en ese momento. Quizás que un monstruo saliera de la bañera y tratara de atacarme. Pero nada pasó. Sólo yo observando sin meta alguna las herramientas para baño que tenía el tal Akashi en su baño. Las etiquetas estaban en un idioma que no reconocía. Al principio pensé que sería inglés, pues los caracteres se parecían, pero digo, ¿qué, en nombre de Izanami es_ savon liquide pour le corps _? No fui lo suficientemente valiente como para obtener la respuesta bajo un principio empírico. Aunque tampoco tuve las agallas más tarde para preguntarle a Akashi-kun qué eran aquellos extraños objetos._

 _Terminé conformándome con un champú de salvado que, para mi suerte, sí logré comprenderle la etiqueta. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo funcionaban los baños occidentales, así que traté de primero enjabonarme y enjuagarme dentro de la bañera de marfil y cuando terminé de hacerlo filtré el al agua y la volví a llenar para remojarme un poco._

— _Oi, Shintarō, ¿estás ahí dentro? —me congelé en mi lugar ante la voz extraña—. ¿Eh, Shintarō…?_

 _Me encogí y esperé a que la extraña voz se fuera de ahí. Y eventualmente lo hizo, pero no tan pronto como a mí me hubiera gustado._

— _Ah, ya veo. Tú eres el chico al que Midorima y yo encontramos en el callejón y te sientes demasiado tímido para contestarme. —no es como si sus palabras fueran ciertas pero no sentía ganas de responderle de cualquier forma—. Yo soy Akashi Seijuurō. Gusto en conocerte chico extraño. —fruncí el ceño al notar que había cambiado su tipo de discurso al saber quién era yo. Era un poco más… infantil, de alguna manera—. Er… ¿podrías darme tu nombre? Midorima no me permitió observar tus cosas para buscar una identificación ni nada._

— _Kuroko Tetsuya. —respondí, esperando que eso lo alejara._

— _Bueno, un gusto conocerte, Kuroko. Espero verte en la cena. —y escuché el característico sonido de pasos alejándose en el pasillo._

* * *

 _Al final volví a filtrar el agua ya que no encontré ninguna tapa para la bañera._

 _Poco después de mi encuentro no-visual con Akashi-kun, me vestí y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Midorima-kun. Pero antes de tocar, el inconfundible sonido de una conversación llamó mi atención. Era una plática en un dialecto sureño que se me dificultaba entender, además de que la conversación se encontraba lo bastante bajo para que nadie pudiera comprender lo que estaban diciendo. Pero sí para distinguir a los dueños de las voces._

 _¿Qué hacía Akashi-kun en la habitación de Midorima-kun?_

 _Luego me recordé que lo había estado buscando hacía poco. Quizás para preguntar por mí—aún si esa deducción sonara algo narcisista—._

 _Sacudí, en conjunto con mi cabeza, aquellos pensamientos extraños que amenazaba con volverse delirantes y toqué la puerta. De inmediato se hizo el silencio._

 _Y como si fuera algo palpable, sentí un poco de pánico emanar de los callados susurros que se dirigían el uno al otro._

 _¿Por qué sonaban como si los fueran a descubrir en algo muy malo?_

 _Por qué sonaban así, en efecto._

 _Al final me abrió Midorima-kun, y entre miradas cautelosas a su habitación, me instó a aplicarme los vendajes en la mía._

* * *

 _Midorima-kun me pidió que me quedara en mi habitación hasta que él viniera a recogerme. Diciendo que tenía "er, cosas importantes que atender en estos momentos." Y fue así que me tuve que quedar media hora aburrido en una habitación. Supuse que quizás podría comenzar a escribir una nueva libreta, pero, ¿qué escribiría, de todas formas?, ¿"querido diario, he perdido la memoria y espero que hablar con un conjunto de celulosa y químicos todos los días me ayude a recuperarla"? Así que la opción de escribir la descarté de inmediato (además de que no recordaba cómo escribir la mitad de los caracteres que conocía antes de olvidar toda mi vida. Supondrías que sólo olvidaba lo perteneciente a mi vida personal, pero no. También había olvidado gran parte de mi vida académica)._

 _Finalmente Midorima-kun llegó a recogerme. No pude evitar notar que trataba de evitarme la mirada—aunque intentaba que no fuera demasiado obvio para no ser descortés—y su habla se escuchaba forzada. No dije nada, por tratar de ser empático con él. Lo que sea que haya estado a punto de descubrir debió de haber sido bastante oscuro, secreto e íntimo como para que se avergonzara tanto._

 _Y vaya que era algo oscuro, secreto e íntimo._

 _Al llegar al comedor, noté que en la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba un chico que—quizás—tenía mi misma estatura. De cabellos rojo carmesí y ojos que le hacían juego. Al principio, su expresión no delataba nada. Pero al verme, las orillas de sus labios se curvaron en la más imperceptible de las sonrisas satisfechas. Quizás yo mismo no lo hubiera notado si no tuviera un don para la perceptibilidad._

 _Las ventajas de ser invisible, supongo._

— _Me alegra que nos hayas acompañado a cenar, Kuroko. Aunque haya sido bajo estas circunstancias, siempre es grato tener compañía. —su discurso era formal, su expresión amable. Nada en él te daría la impresión de ocultar algo. Excepto, quizás, aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos, ése que te daba una pista de que había más allá de lo visible—. Vamos, siéntate. —apuntó con un gesto elegante al asiento vacío (como lo estaban otros 10) que se encontraba justo frente a él—. Midorima es un excelente cocinero. Así que no te preocupes de que la comida muerda._

 _Me senté a donde me fue indicado, aún sin expresión alguna en mi rostro. Di una pequeña reverencia en mi cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Y después decidí darle voz a ese pensamiento._

— _Le agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad, Akashi-san. —me removí en mi asiento incómodo, tratando de deshacerme del ligero sentimiento de descoloco que me embargaba._

— _No uses ese honorífico conmigo, por favor. Suena demasiado formal. —pidió al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su copa con champaña, un brillo divertido en sus ojos._

— _¿Entonces Akashi-kun?_

— _Mucho mejor._

 _A partir de entonces la cena pareció tomar un ritmo más o menos fluido. Midorima-kun comentaba en ocasiones acerca de pasajes de un libro de historia que leyó ese día mientras yo estaba descansando o algo. Akashi daba su opinión, y parecía bastante afín a la idea de ser un emperador._

 _Le quedaba como guante al dedo._

 _Al estar cenando en un lugar tan lujoso con dos personas tan cultas, no pude evitar sentirme como un extraño, ¿sabes? Te da la sensación de que ellos dos se conocen desde hace años—y era bastante probable de que así fuera—y de que tú no eres más que un forastero. Era bastante extraño. (Aunque quizás sólo sea yo exagerándolo todo. Como siempre.) Platicaban el uno con el otro con una naturalidad envidiable, y sus expresiones denotaban una anticipación temprana de la reacción del otro, que ayudaba a que esa naturalidad sólo se acentuara más. Sin embargo, lo que más te descolocaba eran sus miradas._

 _En ese momento no pude discernir en las miradas que Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun se dedicaban. Aunque tampoco puedo afirmar que lo haga del todo ahora._

— _¿Y en dónde yacen tus intereses, Kuroko? —observé a Akashi-kun al notar que me estaba hablando a mí._

— _Yo… —tartamudeé y observé al plato que se encontraba enfrente de mí. No es como si el pavo rostizado tuviera la culpa, pero era lo más cercano para observar sin sentir que estaba siendo descortés con alguien._

— _Me temo que Kuroko está sufriendo de una amnesia casi total. —para mi suerte, yo no tuve que dar ninguna respuesta—. Fue de las primeras cosas que me mencionó al despertar. —Akashi-kun arqueó una ceja, curioso, aunque, de alguna manera, no lucía del todo sorprendido ante aquella noticia._

— _¿En serio? Es una pena. —tomó un cuidadoso sorbo de su copa—. ¿He de suponer entonces que te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes? —había algo en su tono de voz que no llamaría precisamente esperanzado, pero algo parecido a expectante._

— _Eso creo._

— _Espléndido._

* * *

 _Esa noche, escribí en el cuaderno. Acerca de la rareza de la situación en la que me encontraba, acerca de cómo era una pena que no recordara nada, pero sobre todo, escribí sobre la indudable amabilidad y hospitalidad con la que había sido recibido por el duque Akashi Seijuurō._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, Midorima-kun me permitió explorar un poco la mansión. Explicando de manera clara y precisa qué áreas podía visitar y qué áreas no._

 _Por el momento, tenía permitido ir a la biblioteca, a la cocina, el comedor y el baño._

 _Ése día me la pase encerrado en la biblioteca. Donde podía inmiscuirme rodeado de libros y conocimiento hasta la hora de la cena. Al parecer era algo así como una costumbre el cenar todos juntos._

 _Sonaba raro,_ _todos juntos_ _, como si a partir de ese momento los tres fuéramos una familia inseparable._

* * *

 _Esa noche, antes de dormir y después de usar el baño para mis necesidades. Pasé caminando por la habitación de Midorima-kun. Normalmente no le habría tomado demasiada importancia… de no haber sido por el extraño sonido que escuché provenir desde dentro._

 _Era algo ahogado, la clase de sonido que haces cuando algo que comiste estuvo delicioso o cuando te encuentras satisfecho después de defecar. Sólo que más concentrado, callado, como si fuera algo prohibido, y que el simple hecho de existir le fuera castigado._

 _Contra mi mejor juicio, me mantuve de pie un par de segundos. Y con cada segundo que pasaba, mis débiles intenciones de alejarme de la escena del crimen se esfumaban. Giré sobre mis tobillos para estar más cerca de la puerta y poder asistir a Midorima-kun, pues había escuchado también un pequeño gritito dentro de la habitación; ¿qué tal si estaba en pena y yo podía ayudarle?_

 _Una parte de mí decía que para poder ayudarle, primero debía pedirle permiso y tocar en su habitación. Pero otra, me pedía a gritos que no le alertara a Midorima-kun de mi presencia aún._

 _Obedecí a la segunda y espié—_ _ **espié**_ — _a través del pequeño orificio donde se insertaba la llave._

 _Mis ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas y mi respiración se atrapaba en un jadeo. Pues Midorima-kun no se encontraba en penurias._

 _Oh, no._

 _Encima de él, y con toda su gloria a la intemperie, se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que el duque Akashi Seijuurō._

— _¿Qué dije acerca de las personas inferiores a mí que me miraban a los ojos, Shintarō? —y ahí estaba de vuelta. Esa voz que le buscaba con insistencia el día anterior. Su discurso pasó de ser relajado y (quizás) amigable, a ser dominación en su más puro estado._

 _¿Ya mencioné que su ojo izquierdo ahora era amarillo?_ (—No, lo acabas de hacer.) _Bien. Pues ahora su ojo izquierdo era amarillo._

— _Dije, que no podían mirarme desde arriba. —retrocedí un poco al observar la expresión en el rostro de Akashi-kun. Sus ojos brillaban no con diversión bienintencionada, sino con sadismo._

 _Quise hacer algo. Gritar. Abrir la puerta para ayudar a Midorima-kun. En vez, sentí que mis ojos seguían pegados al espectáculo que se desenvolvía frente a mis ojos celestes._

 _En algún punto, los ojos de Akashi-kun se encontraron con los míos. No dijo nada, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera pues la sonrisa satisfecha de gato de Cheshire que me dedicó desde su lugar en el vientre de Midorima-kun me indicaba todo lo que necesitaba para saber que había sido descubierto._

 _Fue apenas entonces que mis extremidades obedecieron y logré correr hasta mi habitación. Donde cerré la puerta de un golpe y me recargué en ella hasta que mis pulmones quisieron obedecer mi orden de dar profundas caladas de aire._

* * *

 _No volví a ir al baño por las noches en lo que quedó de mi estancia en la residencia Akashi._

* * *

 _Pasó quizás una semana desde el incidente hasta que me atreví a mirar a Midorima-kun al ojo de nuevo. Por fin convencido de que lo que había visto no había sido más que mi imaginación. (Aunque también estaba esa voz en mi subconsciente que me preguntaba, "si sólo lo imaginaste, ¿entonces qué significa para ti?" Esa voz casi siempre terminaba ignorada.) Él no cuestionó acerca de mi comportamiento evasivo—a pesar de que estoy seguro de que quiso hacerlo—, pero me preguntó si necesitaba algo._

— _Me preguntaba si podría ir al pueblo hoy. —dije y ante la mirada de poderdante que portaba Midorima-kun, argumenté—: Quizás el pueblo me traiga una sensación de familiar que me ayude a recuperar mis recuerdos._

— _Permíteme discutirlo con Akashi._

* * *

 _Akashi-kun me dio el visto bueno de inmediato. O al menos eso creí hasta ver la expresión reñida en los ojos de Midorima-kun._

— _Te dio permiso. —dijo. Fruncí el ceño._

— _¿Por qué esa expresión, entonces? —inquirí. Midorima frunció el ceño, haciendo que su expresión se volviera más reñida._

— _Nada._

* * *

 _Más adelante me enteré de que habían tenido una discusión bastante acalorada acerca del tema._

* * *

 _Ir al pueblo era algo que ansiaba desde hacía días, aun si fuera de manera subconsciente._

 _Sentir el aire soplar en mi rostro y ver a las hojas anaranjadas caer de los árboles al son de una nana que solía escuchar de pequeño. En definitiva, era lo que necesitaba._

(— ¿Entonces fueron las visitas al pueblo lo que te ayudó a recuperar la memoria? —en vez de una respuesta verbal, el reportero recibió un pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué parte de " _llegaré eventualmente a eso, por favor permíteme continuar con la historia_ " no entendiste Kagami-kun?

—Ninguna… —musitó cual perrito regañado.

—Me alegra que seas una persona tan fácil de comprensión.)

 _Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran…._ (—Ya entendí, ya entendí.) _el pueblo era hermoso. Más de lo que yo me hubiera detenido a considerar si tuviera mis memorias intactas. El bullicio de cierta manera me parecía acogedor, y el clima parecía adaptarse a mi estado de humor._

— _¡Kurokocchi~! —un grito emocionado me sacó de mi estupor y la colisión de alguien con mayor masa a la mía casi me saca de mi balance—. Estuve tan preocupado, pensé que te habías muerto~. —fruncí el ceño ante la sensación de alguien restregándose contra mí._

— _¿Quién eres? —le pregunté, un tanto satisfecho de que la sorpresa ante mi pregunta le haya despegado de mí—. ¿Te conozco?_

— _¡Eeeeeeeehhhhh~! ¡Kurokocchi no me recuerdaaaaaaa~! —sollozó en mi hombro al tiempo que le hacía señas a Aomine-kun de que se acercara._

— _Me alegra ver que sigues en una pieza, Tetsu. —fruncí el ceño doblemente ante la familiaridad con la que aquel grandote se dirigía a mi persona._

— _¿Los conozco? —reiteré. Debían hacerlo, de otra manera, ¿cómo podían saber mi nombre si no eran conocidos o acosadores o asesinos seriales?—. Señor, por favor. Deje de abrazarme. Me está asfixiando._

— _Pensé que nuestra amistad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la olvidaras de la noche a la mañana, Kurokocchi~ —ahora Kise-kun estaba sollozando en el hombro de Aomine-kun._

(—Vaya que era sentimental, ése tal Kise.

—…sí. Lo era.)

— _Lo lamento, no es nada personal —le aseguré—. Es sólo que he perdido la memoria y realmente no podría recordarlos en este momento así mi vida dependiera en ello._

— _No importa, tampoco es como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida —explicó Aomine-kun—. Viniste hace una semana a la posada de éste idiota —apuntando a Kise-kun—, y desapareciste al día siguiente._

— _¡Y aún no te había dado ese tour por la universidad que te había prometido~!_

— _¿Universidad? —ahora, eso me sonaba familiar. Aunque no lo suficiente para tener un flashback ni nada por el estilo._

— _Sí. Me habías pedido que te diera un tour por el pueblo porque estabas buscando a la universidad._

— _Ya veo… —murmuré, más para darme tiempo de digerir la nueva información que para responderle a Kise-kun._

— _¿Dónde te estás quedando, por cierto?_

— _En la mansión de Akashi. —mi respuesta produjo jadeos ahogados por parte de mis dos amigos._

— _¡¿En la mansión del duque Akashi Seijuurō?! —preguntó Kise-kun incrédulo. Yo asentí con la cabeza._

— _Midorima-kun dijo que me encontraron sangrando en un callejón y que me trajeron a la mansión a curar mis heridas. —para fundamentar mi argumento, apunté con una mano a los vendajes que aún cubrían mi cabeza._

 _Kise-kun hizo una mueca, como si quisiera decirme algo pero si se estuviera reteniendo por el bien de mi salud mental. Y no apuntes esto, pero lucía tan lindo con carita de querer llorar que no pude resistirme a darle un zape._

(—Demasiado tarde. Está en pergamino y en cinta.

—Oh, bueno. Tampoco es como si le hiciera demasiado daño.)

— _Dímelo de una vez, que no estoy hecho de cristal._

— _Lo que sucede es que… Kurokocchi… verás…_

— _Las malas lenguas dicen que el duque secuestra gente. —gracias, Aomine-kun._

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué dirían eso? —Aomine-kun se encogió de hombros._

— _Los rumores siempre han rodeado a la familia Akashi. La madre del actual duque murió cuando él era pequeño, de una enfermedad desconocida. Aunque algunos dicen que su esposo la envenenó. Otros que ella misma se suicidó usando un veneno raro e indetectable._

— _¿Pero por qué haría eso? —Aomine-kun se volvió a encoger de hombros._

— _Dicen que ella no quería a su hijo. Que lo veía como un demonio._

 _Esta vez, Kise-kun intervino. —Y no ayudó a su imagen el que su padre muriera poco después de que haya heredado la fortuna Akashi. —fruncí el ceño y ladeé la cabeza. Con cada palabra que pronunciaban, todo se volvía más confuso._

— _¿Su padre también murió? —bueno, eso era cierto. Por el momento, sólo Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun y yo habitábamos la mansión. Además de que en las brevísimas pláticas que mantenía con el de cabellos rojos, éste jamás mencionó a su familia._

— _Sí. Asesinado, algunos dicen, para que no le estorbara._

— _Comprendo. —no. No lo comprendía. Sentía que me ahogaba cada vez más en el profundo abismo oceánico de la incertidumbre. Al fin y al cabo, si todos esos rumores eran ciertos, ¿qué implicaban para mí?_

— _No te preocupes tanto, Tetsu. Son sólo rumores. No conocemos al tipo._

— _Pero de ahora en adelante decidimos te quedarás con nosotros._

— _No pongas palabras en mi boca, Ryōta. Si el niño no quiere…_

— _No soy un niño…_

—… _no tienes por qué obligarlo. Además de que estoy seguro de que le gusta estar más en compañía del duque._

 _A pesar de que imágenes de mi cuerpo cercenado, hervido, sanguinolento y otros escenarios—en conjunto con aquél que de seguro sólo imaginé aparecieron en mi mente, no hice ningún amago de contradecir a Aomine-kun. De nuevo una fuerza extraña me obligaba a seguir afiliado a Akashi-kun. Quizás sólo fue curiosidad._

 _Si tan sólo no hubiera el ejemplo seguido de ese ahora-difunto gato…_

* * *

 _Si bien la visita al pueblo no logró que recuperara mi memoria, sí logró que recuperara mi sosiego. El sentimiento de familiaridad al estar con Kise-kun y Aomine-kun me ayudó a pensar las cosas con más calma. A determinarme, más que antes, a recuperar mis recuerdos. Pues ahora no sólo lo haría por mí, sino por mis amigos._

* * *

 _Regresé a la mansión con unas cuantas provisiones—frutas, verduras, carne—y una mente despejada. Midorima-kun preguntó si mi visita al pueblo había sido productiva—a lo que le dije que sí, lo había sido, y que si me lo permitía me encantaría repetirlo la semana siguiente—mientras que Akashi-kun se mantuvo encerrado en su estudio. Midorima-kun me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y muy pocas ganas de socializar._

 _Yo, por mi parte, me puse a pensar en lo que había platicado con Aomine-kun y Kise-kun._

 _Rumores rodean a la familia Akashi._

* * *

 _Esa noche, escribí en el cuaderno. Acerca de la rareza de la situación en la que me encontraba, acerca de cómo era una pena que aún recordara casi nada, pero sobre todo, escribí sobre la excentricidad y la indudable aura de misterio que rodeaba al duque Akashi Seijuurō._

* * *

 _Mis vistas al pueblo continuaron. Pasaron de ser semanales, a cada dos o tres días, a diarias._

 _En cada visita, Kise-kun se aseguraba de remarcar que era bienvenido a quedarme con él en caso de que el duque me intimidara (pues había escuchado rumores de que era bastante aterrador)._

 _Aomine-kun, por su parte, chistaba o murmuraba un "deja al mocoso en paz" cada que Kise-kun sugería eso._

 _Yo lo ignoraba. Aún no se saciaba mi curiosidad._

* * *

 _Un día, no tuve ganas de ir al pueblo. Así que no lo hice. Preferí, en vez, quedarme en la mansión._

* * *

 _Llevaba casi dos meses en la mansión Akashi, sin embargo aún había tantísimas habitaciones a las que tenía restringido el acceso._

 _Una de ellas era la habitación del piano._

 _Jamás me molesté en preguntarle a Midorima-kun la razón tras ello._

 _Y normalmente no me habría interesado en hacerlo de no ser porque escuché un sonido que me pareció de lo más entretenido._

(— ¿Acaso te los volviste a encontrar… ya sabes…? —negué con la cabeza.

—No, Kagami-kun. Por el bien de tu virginidad mental, diré que no.)

 _Era una nota en piano, aun no reconozco cuál._

 _Después le siguieron las voces de Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun discutiendo. Estuve a punto de entrar y detenerlos cuando me detuve._

 _Ahora quien había comenzado la melodía era un violín._

 _Era una nota lenta, aguda y que silenciaba a todo aquel que la escuchara. Se volvió a escuchar, arriba abajo, arriba abajo iba el arco sobre las cuerdas del violín. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se le uniera el piano, notas agudas al principio, ligeros los dedos que las presionaban, inseguras de si el estruendoso piano tenía permiso de tocar junto al majestuoso y elegante violín._

 _Poco a poco, las notas que eran lentas y agudas, escalaban y bajaban por las notas de partituras que ellos interpretaban a la perfección._

 _Era ruidoso, era desordenado; sin embargo, de una manera en la que sólo pueden serlo dos personas que conocen absolutamente todo el otro, era armónico y hermoso._

 _Eran Akashi y Midorima._

(—No me digas que ahora te pondrás todo poético.

—No, la intención era ver si me interrumpías de nuevo.)

 _De un momento a otro, la música había cesado. Pensé que quizás la habían cortado de abrupto porque aún les faltaba ensayar bien el resto, pero antes de que pudiera darme media vuelta, un tanto decepcionado de que terminara tan pronto, la música comenzó de nuevo._

 _Pequeñas notas recorrían todo el piano, y el arco prácticamente volaba por las cuerdas a la velocidad que se escuchaban las notas._

 _Permanecí de pie por lo que parecieron horas escuchando cómo subían y bajaban de intensidad, hubo varios momentos en los que pensaba que habían terminado, sólo para escucharlos volver con el doble de ganas._

 _Esa pieza mezclaba y denotaba su obvia pasión por la música. Algo que yo nunca me había detenido a pensar._

 _Las últimas notas habían sido cautelosas—pero no por ello menos estruendosas y melodiosas—para ver cuál de los dos terminaría con aquella hermosa pieza._

 _El último acorde fue exclamado por ambos instrumentos. Al final no se pudieron decidir._

 _Al regresar a mi habitación, noté que no habían pasado ni quince minutos._

* * *

— _¿Tú tocas el piano? —la mirada que me dedicó Midorima-kun fue una de sorpresa._

— _¿Por qué la pregunta, Kuroko? —me mordí un poco dentro de la mejilla, aún me costaba acostumbrarme a que me llamaran_ Kuroko _a pesar de que era mi nombre._

— _Escuché un piano y un violín el otro día mientras me paseaba por la mansión. —expliqué—. Fue un hermoso dueto, por cierto. ¿Quién tocó el violín?_

— _Akashi._

 _Sí, me lo debí de haber esperado, ¿quién más sino el duque podría producir música en esta casa?, sí, le había escuchado discutiendo con Midorima-kun mientras se decidían quién iniciaba, pero de alguna manera, no pude evitar la mueca de sorpresa que ocupó mi rostro._

— _El padre de Akashi lo instruyó desde pequeño a tocar el violín, diciendo que era una muestra de elegancia y de estatus, nanodayo. —se detuvo y observó sus manos, estaban vendadas, aunque no con vendas normales, sino con algo más pequeño y que se adhería a la piel de Midorima-kun—. Con el tiempo se volvió un amante del violín, y cada que puede me pide que practique una pieza con él una y otra vez hasta que quede a la perfección, pues él es obsesivo y perfeccionista, verás._

— _Veo. —dije._

(— ¿"Veo"? ¿En serio?

— ¡Shh! Que me falta poco para llegar a la mejor parte.)

— _Me pregunto si puedo convencerlo de dejarte vernos practicar algún día._

— _Eso sería encantador._

(— ¿A eso lo llamas la mejor parte?

—Que me dejes terminar, Kagami-kun.)

— _Creo que_ _encantador_ _es una palabra demasiado fuerte para describirlo. Quizás agradable._

— _Veamos, entonces, cómo proceden las cosas._

* * *

 _La semana siguiente, al pedirme que me quedara en casa, Midorima-kun y Akashi-kun interpretaron para mí algunas melodías de Tchaikovsky que vagamente recordaba haber escuchado cuando era pequeño. Y a pesar de que no recibieron ovaciones de pie por parte de un público tan malagradecido como yo, parecieron bastante satisfechos y—me atrevo a decirlo—felices, que un intento de emperifollar eso sería casi ofensivo._

 _Así que me limité a aplaudirles y felicitarles por su maravillosa coordinación juntos. Akashi-kun, en especial, lució satisfecho por éste comentario._

 _Quizás debí preguntarme por qué fue así._

 _O quizás no._

* * *

 _Dos semanas después, me encontraba en el despacho de Akashi-kun._

 _Una gran parte de mí se preguntaba por qué le hacía tanto caso a Kise-kun. La otra se preguntaba por qué no estaba hurgando en los cajones del joven duque._

 _Tan silenciosamente como pude—y ciegamente confiado en que Akashi-kun estaría distraído con Midorima-kun—caminé hasta los pequeños cajones en su escritorio. Había montones de papeles, documentos que parecían importantes para salvaguardar el linaje Akashi. Algo sobre heredarle todo a un primo lejano cuando ambos murieran. Algo sobre tener que arreglar asuntos legales y demás cosas que no llamaron mi atención._

 _Lo que sí llamó mi atención—y en demasía, debo admitir—fue la cubierta desgastada de un libro que no parecía pertenecerle a Akashi._

 _Tras una inspección más cercana, concluí que no era un libro, sino una libreta. Una libreta que en la primera página leía en trazos elegantes, "_ _Propiedad de Kuroko Tetsuya_ _."_

(— ¿Entonces fue a través de tu bitácora, la que mencionaste al principio, que recuperaste tu memoria? —por primera vez entre todas las demás que vociferó la pregunta, no me desesperé con el chico pelirrojo. Me limité a darle un asentimiento con la cabeza y responderle.

—Así es, Kagami-kun.)

 _Abrí las primeras páginas con manos temblorosas, una parte aterrada por la incertidumbre de lo que encontraría allí. Otra parta aterrada ante la posibilidad de que no recuerde mis anteriores entradas._

 _Para mi profundo alivio, mis miedos fueron infundados. Pues no encontré nada especialmente macabro en mis anteriores escritos y todas mis entradas tenían una suficiente sensación de familiaridad, de que eso es algo que yo haría._

(—Y aquí viene la parte mala.

—En efecto, Kagami-kun. Aquí es donde viene la parte mala.)

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tetsuya? —mis manos se detuvieron en seco, pesadas ante la masa roja que las acusaba culpables del delito. Aunque supongo que más que un sentimiento de culpa, mi inmovilidad era motivada por un profundo sentimiento de pavor alimentado por el conocimiento de que era_ _él_ _quien me observaba con ojos críticos desde el borde de la puerta._

 _Lenta, oh muy lentamente, me giré. Y me encontré justo con lo que esperaba encontrarme._

 _De brazos cruzados, mirada altiva y sonrisa en sus labios. Nada en su comportamiento te habría parecido particularmente amenazador, o extraño, en lo que a ello respecta. Todo te habría parecido una absoluta locura si no hubieras prestado atención a los pequeños detalles. Como la curva que hacía que su sonrisa usara el borde entre divertida y cruel como cuerda de saltar, o el brillo en sus ojos llenos de hastio, hastio de tener que lidiar con alguien que era tan obviamente inferior a él. Y su tono de voz, aquél que hablaba no era ni más ni menos que el duque Akashi Seijuurō, aquel que, se rumoraba, era tan malicioso que logró hacer que su madre se suicidara con su simple existir, aquel que, decían los cotillas, asesinó a su padre nada más tomó control del poder que venía junto al apellido Akashi._

 _No era Akashi Seijuurō quien me había recibido con los brazos abiertos a quedarme en su mansión. Ahora ni siquiera era una figura misteriosa a la que podía admirar por sus talentos ocultos en la música y otras artes._

 _Frente a mí se encontraba un lunático con ojos bicolor, pronombre boku, y cabello rojo carmesí._

— _Yo… yo… —por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba ser invisible, y bien dicen que no hay que tomar las cosas por buenas, pues tarde o temprano, te saldrá el tiro por la culata._

— _Entrégame el diario, no vuelvas aquí, y nadie saldrá herido. —dios, sus ojos, jamás había visto unos ojos tan intensos como los que perforaron agujeros del tamaño de madrigueras en mi cabeza._

 _Le entregué el diario y salí corriendo a mi habitación. Donde me mecí hasta que el pánico subsidió._

 _Di un paso adelante, sí. Pero retrocedí dos._

* * *

 _Esa noche, escribí en el cuaderno. Acerca de la rareza de la situación en la que me encontraba, acerca de cómo era una pena que no lograra descifrar aún quién era, pero sobre todo, escribí sobre la indudable locura del duque Akashi Seijuurō._

* * *

 _Tiempo más tarde—aunque no podría decirte si fueron un par de días o una eternidad, el tiempo fue tan relativo en esa pesadilla—, cité a Midorima-kun para que habláramos en uno de los jardines de la mansión. Lejos de oídos—y_ _ojos_ — _ajenos._

— _¿Necesitas algo, Kuroko? —me mordí el labio, buscando la mejor manera de decir lo que quería sin ofender las sensibilidades de mi interlocutor._

— _Necesito que huyas conmigo. —aunque, como puedes ver, la sensibilidad y la asertividad no son mis puntos fuertes._

— _¿Qué? —un jadeo incrédulo fue lo que obtuve de respuesta ante mi delirante petición._

— _Sé… he visto cómo te trata el duque. —dije, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para lograr convencerlo—. Te considera su esclavo, y tú puedes ser algo mejor. No debes dejar que las personas te subestimen, Midorima-kun._

 _En vez del posible agradecimiento y sorpresa ligeramente dichosa que puede o no haya estado esperando, me topé con la expresión de shock que portaba Midorima-kun. ¿Qué significaba?_

— _No lo entiendes. —fue lo único que dijo antes de huir del lugar._

 _No lo entendía, en efecto._

* * *

 _Mi siguiente visita al pueblo no fue tan alegre ni efusiva como lo hubiera esperado._

 _¿Que qué pasó, preguntas?_

 _Kise-kun y Aomine-kun habían sido asesinados. Eso pasó._

 _No estoy del todo seguro de cómo me enteré. Quizás fueron los susurros en voz alta de los pueblerinos. O el hecho de que había una enorme cruz en la posada de Kise. O quizás le pregunté a alguien y me dio una respuesta más concreta._

 _Asesinados en medio de la noche._

 _Asesinato. Crimen. Homicidio. Ultraje._

 _Tras sentir como los últimos resquicios de compostura me abandonaban, hui de vuelta a la mansión. Incapaz de aceptar la verdad. La cruel y oh, tan fría verdad._

 _Porque era un cobarde, porque sé que fue mi culpa el que mis únicos dos amigos en ese pueblo hayan sido asesinados._

 _Porque no di la cara y me enfrenté con mis demonios. Pues al fin y al cabo, Akashi-kun sólo era la personificación de éstos._

* * *

 _Lo peor de todo es que la tranquilidad descolocante sólo servía para hundirme más en mi miseria y hacerme sentir que perdía la cabeza cada vez más rápido._

 _Akashi-kun no mencionaba nada del incidente de la libreta. Midorima-kun no mencionaba nada de lo que le hablé. Y yo no decía nada por miedo a que sucediera cualquier cosa._

 _Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el vaso, fue la llegada de un nuevo visitante a la mansión Akashi._

* * *

 _Takao Kazunari era alguien que yo consideraría de apariencia promedio. Tenía una buena estatura, cabello negro y piel clara. Aunque, lo que más destacaba, era su sentido del humor—que consistía básicamente en ridiculizar la obsesión de Midorima-kun de seguir los horóscopos de los diarios y golpearlo en ocasiones—. (Aunque también debería destacarse la mirada que Akashi le dirigía. No era una divertida en lo absoluto. En ella se podía ver claramente puro e inadulterado odio._

 _Y no te gustaría saber qué pasa cuando haces que el emperador se enoje.)_

 _Akashi lo retaba cuantas veces podía, en los jardines, en la cocina, a la vuelta de cada esquina. Para entonces yo me había vuelto un espectador, un extranjero ajeno e incapaz de intervenir por cualquier parte. Lo único que podía hacer era observar desde mi posición como fantasma no oficial de la mansión._

 _No faltó mucho tiempo más para que ácido chocara con alcalino, e hicieran, juntos, efervescencia._

* * *

 _Era de noche, tenía insomnio, y quizás por azares del destino, cuando por fin mis párpados se sentían pesados, escuché los gritos de una discusión._

 _Por un levísimo momento pensé que sería como todas las demás peleas que habían tenido. Se esfumaría en cuestión de minutos y podrían volver a la carga al día siguiente._

 _El primer disparo me alertó que no sería así. No hoy._

 _Con toda la agilidad que pude, tomé mis ropas y salí corriendo de la habitación para ver qué era lo que estaba causando tanta conmoción. Y antes de llegar a la puerta del estudio de Akashi escuché el segundo disparo._

 _Cuando llegué al estudio me encontré con tres figuras en el suelo: dos tendidas y una arrodillada. Seguramente mi expresión—mis ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas, mi quijada estrellada desde hacía mucho contra el suelo—delataba mi incredulidad, pues la expresión de Midorima-kun—la única persona de entre los tres que no parecía estar en peligro de muerte—cambió de una preocupada a una con resolución firme._

 _Caminó hasta uno de los cajones en la habitación y tomó una libreta—una libreta que tenía las orillas desgastadas, la tapa casi deshecha, las hojas amarillentas—, me la extendió en conjunto con una maleta que lucía algo pesada a juzgar por la expresión de Midorima-kun al cargarla._

— _La libreta, la maleta y todo lo que hay en ella te pertenece. Vete de aquí y no mires atrás si no quieres terminar como tus amigos. —asentí sintiendo como mi cabeza nadaba aún más en ese abismo de confusión._

 _Al salir por completo de la habitación, Midorima-kun cerró con llave la puerta detrás de mí. Y aún guiado por la curiosidad que ya había logrado ponerme en peligro muchas ocasiones (aunque no matarme aún, tuve más suerte que aquel desafortunado gato), miré a través del pequeño orificio de la puerta._

 _Midorima-kun se arrodillaba de nuevo con cuidado. Como si temiendo que algo muy frágil se rompería si no lo hacía de esa forma (y quizás lo iba a hacer). Observó a Akashi un momento, y éste logró toser un par de veces—con sangre—antes de poder hablar con Midorima._

— _No… creas… que t-tienes… permitido… abandonarme… —logró articular entre tos y tos. Midorima-kun negó, su rostro aún sereno, sólo la más pequeña capa de diamantes adornando sus ojos._

— _En lo absoluto, Akashi. —el de cabellos rojos se vio satisfecho con esta respuesta. Cerró sus ojos (el rojo y el amarillo), y soltó un suspiro contento. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando Midorima-kun se inclinó y lo besó. Cuando terminó Akashi volvió a abrir los ojos, y no estaba el lunático. Sólo el duque. Aquel que me recibió con hospitalidad (aún si haya sido sólo para ocultar el hecho de que fue él quien me secuestró)._

 _En ese momento no pude discernir en las miradas que Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun se dedicaban. Aunque tampoco puedo afirmar que lo haga del todo ahora._

 _Los ojos del duque se cerraron de una buena vez por todas, y sin derramar una sola lágrima del arsenal que estoy seguro quería, Midorima-kun se puso de pie, cogió una de las lámparas de aceite que colgaban por ahí cerca, y la estrelló contra un montón de papeles que se habían tirado en la conmoción de Takao contra Akashi._

 _Las llamas no tardaron en hacer aparición. En envolverlo todo en su imperdonable perdición._

 _Y yo no tardé en huir de ahí._

* * *

—…corrí hasta encontrar alguna posada que estuviera abierta, me quedé unos cuantos días y luego viajé hasta otro pueblo. —solté un suspiro al tiempo que observaba a mi helada taza de té, ¿cómo permití que esto pasara?—. Dentro de la maleta había dinero, ropa y documentos en caso de que fuera necesario huir, en conjunto con instrucciones de cómo usar algunas cosas. Viajé durante varias días, hasta que decidí asentarme aquí, en Seirin. Donde Hyuuga Junpei y Riko me recibieron en su casa. Me ayudaron a descifrar los muchísimos enigmas que dejé en mi pasado y tuvieron confianza.

»Con los años logré recuperar mi memoria, eran muchísimas las noches en las que despertaba empapado de sudor y paralizado por el miedo que me inculcaban los ojos de Akashi. Puedo decir que ahora soy medianamente feliz.

Kagami-kun observó un par de segundos al trozo de pergamino que yacía inquieto en su regazo. De repente recordé algo más que debía pedirle. Llámalo un último favor si debes. — ¿Kagami-kun? —pregunté, mi voz aún insegura. Él levantó la cabeza de dónde sea que la tuviera metida.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías omitir la parte en la que dije que fueron ellos quienes me secuestraron? Bastante malo es que los odien por todo lo demás. —el joven reportero parpadeó un par de veces, antes de asentir con la testaruda cabeza que tiene.

—Seguro.

Un silencio colgó de la punta de la conversación.

—Oye, dijiste que había un nombre en la libreta esa, ¿aún recuerdas cuál es? —asentí con la cabeza. No era una pregunta que estuviera esperando, pero podía contestarla.

—Había dos nombres: Murasakibara Atsushi —Kagami-kun asintió, registrándolo en su mente y filtrándolo de entre los miles que había escuchado. No le era familiar—, y Himuro Tatsuya. —aunque el último logró que se congelara. Sí le era familiar—… ¿Kagami-kun?

—… ¡ese es el nombre de…! —unos suaves toques en la puerta interrumpieron lo que fuera que Kagami iba a decir. Y a decir verdad, me sentía aliviado de que así fuera, pues no me sentía del todo listo aún para enfrentar a todos mis misterios.

—Adelante. —en cuanto hablé, entró Riko, sus cortos cabellos cafés en conjunto con su falta de fisionomía femenina (a Aomine-kun no le habría agradado) le hacían parecer un chico. Y digamos que su carácter fuerte no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—Veo que aquí estás —dijo—. Hyuuga ya se estaba preocupando de que estuvieras paseando de nuevo por el borde de la ciudad y Teppei le dijo que estaba exagerando. —al terminar de explicarse, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación—. ¿Y él quién es, Kuroko?

Y de repente recordé mis modales. —Oh, sí, lo siento. Kagami-kun, ella es Hyuuga Riko, esposa de Hyuuga Junpei. Los dueños de la casa y que me dejan quedarme a cambio de que ayude con los quehaceres y eduque a sus hijos cuando nazcan.

— ¿Están esperando? —las expresiones de Kagami-kun no podrían ser más graciosas aunque lo intentara.

—Lo hemos intentado varias veces. Esperemos que esta sea la que cuenta. —le respondió Riko con una sonrisa.

—Riko. —dije, llamando la atención de ambos—. Él es Kagami Taiga. Trabaja en el periódico de Tokio (dice que vivió mucho tiempo en américa) y vino a entrevistarme sobre la mansión Akashi.

—Gusto en conocerte. —dijo mi amiga en cuanto terminé de dar las presentaciones.

—El gusto es mutuo, y espero que lo logren esta vez.

Y mientras que tener a Riko golpeándome a cada rato por estar perdido durante una eternidad—que a mí me pareció una exageración, pero ya saben cómo son las mujeres—, o a Kagami-kun burlándose de mí por no oponer resistencia ante las agresiones físicas de una mujer no era ideal, me gustaba. Y podía vivir con ello de momento.

Más tarde enfrentaría a los esqueletos que seguían en el clóset, más tarde.

* * *

 **終わり。。。ですか？｜** **¿El Fin…?**

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que leyeron hasta acá. Me halaga mucho que os hayáis tomado la molestia de coger el móvil, la tableta o la portátil y que se la hayáis pasado un rato leyendo mis desvaríos. Mola mucho, en serio. Como ya habréis notado, hay unos cuantos cabos sueltos que dejé ahí.

Primero que nada, me disculpo ante unas posibles inexactitudes históricas temporales. Eran necesarias para que la historia progresara bien. Lamento si confunde a alguien que usen la electricidad y las lámparas de aceite en momentos y que los diálogos oscilan entre intentos malhechos de discurso victoriano y mi lenguaje tan burdo.

Intenté adaptar algunas expresiones desde el inglés, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo mis pensamientos se encuentran en el idioma anglosajón. O en japonés malhablado. El español se esfuerza en abandonar mi cabeza.

Ahora, si queremos enfocarnos algunas cosas…

 **Namae Ga Shiranai:** según mi aún muy bajo conocimiento de japonés, esto sería algo así como "no conozco mi nombre/no sé mi nombre." Aunque conociéndome, bien podría estar diciendo "ola ke ase". XD (Ya, pues, pueden matarme.)

 **Baños japoneses:** no recuerdo si los muestran en KuroBasu, pero un auténtico baño japonés tiene dos partes: una para limpiarse (una pequeña regadera donde te pones jabón y champú en un banquito) y otra para remojarse (una tina donde _no_ usas ningún químico). Casi siempre tienen una "tapa" por llamarla de alguna manera, para mantener el calor y que alguien más lo aproveche. Si estáis interesados de alguna forma, podéis investigarlo. No me hagáis caso, estoy editando esto a la media noche y con mucho sueño.

 _Update:_ ya vi, es de mi libro de japonés. XD

 **Izanami:** personaje de las antiguas creencias religiosas japonesas (antes de la llegada del budismo y del cristianismo, esa época en la que Japón era un loquillo). Es algo así como el dios del sol, sino mal recuerdo.

" **Mis manos se detuvieron en seco, pesadas ante la masa roja que las acusaba culpables del delito":** de nuevo, un intento de mezcla con el inglés. En vez de decir "con las manos en la masa" dicen " _caught red-handed_ (que traducido a nuestro confiabilisímo español es _con las manos rojas/enrojecidas_ )". Y quería usar la frase original, pero tampoco quería perder la esencia del rojo… sí, fue un retruécano de Akashi.

¿No les tengo que explicar de la segunda personalidad de Akashi y de cómo habla de una manera totalmente diferente verdad? Ok. Sólo para aclararlo. Argh, siento que algunos diálogos no querían salir, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando combinas en inglés con el japonés y luego lo intentas traducir al español.

Creo que esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Y que no les haya amargado la navidad. Habrá una secuela, porque esto no se puede quedar así. ;3 Cualquier duda me la podéis comentar en un review o MP y yo intentaré resolverla de la mejor manera que pueda. Si sois visitantes intentaré poner un apartado en mi perfil o contestarlas por tumblr, donde sea que les parezca más conveniente. No les contestaré en un día o dos, pero lo haré. Eventualmente.

 _ **Próximamente:**_ " _Convocado por un tal Murasakibara, Kuroko es obligado a regresar a Teikō para enfrentar a sus fantasmas. Y es entonces cuando comienza a creer en algo llamado destino."_

Ahora, y si no les jodí ya demasiado, me despido.

Matane!


End file.
